


Sweeter Mornings

by imaydisappear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaydisappear/pseuds/imaydisappear
Summary: He was surprisingly warm for the first time in weeks and he looked down at the reason. "I hope you are having sweet dreams Sas," he whispered and hugged him tighter.





	Sweeter Mornings

Suddenly opening his eyes to the dark of the room Sasuke tried to pinpoint exactly what woke him from his sleep. After a minute he heard hushed voices of a man and a woman coming from the vicinity of the kitchen. Sleep was still fogging his brain and he focused on the voices, trying to recognize their owners. But chatter left its place to foot steps and a sigh as one of them -the man- plopped themselves to the couch. It creaked. Sasuke was up on his feet before he consciously thought of moving.

Seconds later found Sasuke sitting on the couch. Precisely, on Naruto's lap, legs thrown around his hips and head snuggly between Naruto's neck and shoulder. He was nodding off, on his way to a deep slumber with his mind finally at rest when he heard the woman gasp. Sakura. Tch. A few seconds went by in silence and no movement and just as Sasuke was about to _kindly_ tell Sakura to go home Naruto whispered, voice surprisingly low and tired, "Good night Sakura-chan". The sound of their door shutting announced that they were alone and Naruto nudged him "You could have at least greeted her, you know. You haven't seen her for 3 weeks." _I haven't seen you for 3 weeks_ , he thought and voiced a courteous _hn_ in reply. He was ready for the jibe about his conversation skills but all he got a slight worry for the dobe's well being. A silent Naruto was a tired Naruto. (Or a sad Naruto, or a mad and upset Naruto, or Sage Mode Naruto, or mature-contemplative Naruto. It was all in the silence, really.) He would learn the details of the mission from Sakura tomorrow, for now he had his dobe home and so Sasuke also was finally home and at peace.

With these thoughts swirling in his sleepy head Sasuke decided a bed would do them good and he also decided that they should go to said bed now. But objection came from Naruto in the form of deep breathing and a light snore. Sasuke frowned into his skin and thought about carrying him before dismissing the idea; the couch was comfy enough and just with a bit of rotating around it was a good enough bed. Since it was summer it wasn't cold but Naruto's skin felt chilly to Sasuke's lips. Lucky for them Sasuke was good at imitating inanimate objects and a blanket would suffice. Draping himself over Naruto he let the sleep take him too.

And come morning would find Sasuke in their bedroom enveloped in warmth and Naruto, content to just sleep the day away, forget about their Hokage responsibilities for a little while. Deeming it a good idea Sasuke buried his head right back in proceeded to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I once read this headcanon about Sasuke not being bothered by cold but Naruto usually feeling a little chilly (and Author of the headcanon noted their outfits) so I kinda used it I hope it's okay but I can't remember where I read that, I'm sorry. 
> 
> So I was working on a story (and it was a pretty dark one I think that's why I couldn't get words out right) and about a week ago my phone had a problem so I forgot about my notes and reset the phone. I think it's a sign for me to write fluff pieces. 
> 
> I once talked to this amazing person on it-started-over-sasunaru on tumblr about this one and I decided that I'm to be the one to write that so here it is. Please go say hi to Nhur on her tumblr she's such an awesome person and this work is humbly dedicated to her. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> P.s. Yes the summary is in Naruto's point of view and that's kind of misleading. I thought it would be cute, I'm sorry. And also I think I would like to try my hand at prompts so if you have any...
> 
> Have a nice day/night. :)


End file.
